bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Mata Nui
The Order of Mata Nui is an extremely secretive organization that serves the will of Mata Nui, which was for a long time unknown to Toa, Turaga, and even the Brotherhood of Makuta itself. More recently, the Order revealed its' existence to the Matoran Universe and engaged the Brotherhood of Makuta in open warfare. History Almost 100,000 years ago, the Hand of Artakha disbanded itself due to the lack of discipline among its' ranks. The members were scattered, and the Toa took the mantle as public defenders. One of the Hand's members, a Toa of the First named Helryx, felt the need for a secretive organization dedicated to Mata Nui's will, and founded the Order of Mata Nui. She recruited many of the Hand's former members, and created the rule that no other Toa were to be allowed in the Order. The Toa Mata were sent to Daxia after their creation, where they were awakened by Helryx, and were later trained by Hydraxon. The Order eventually sent them to Karda Nui, where they defended the Av-Matoran there from various threats, and also entered the Codrex, fulfilling their primary function as a fail-safe should the Great Spirit be felled. The Order maintained the balance of the universe in secret, keeping their existence from the rest of the denizens. Among other things, they experimented on Ehlek's species, and had Botar send many unredeemable villains to [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. They also assisted with the Great Time Slip, relocating disguised Av-Matoran to various places in the universe. Recently, the Order prepared to come out of hiding and wage war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Members were recalled to Daxia and a message was sent to their spy in the Dark Hunters telling him to confront [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]]. The original hierarch of the Brotherhood was recovered by Brutaka and his team, and Axonn and Brutaka later were sent to Zakaz to make a pact with the Skakdi. Helryx herself revealed the Order to the Toa Hagah and sent them in search of Teridax. The Order then participated in numerous campaigns against the Brotherhood on various islands, culminating in a massive struggle on Metru Nui that resulted in a Brotherhood defeat. After Makuta Teridax took over the body of Mata Nui, he destroyed the Daxia Fortress, using his powers over the universe. Many members of the Order were also killed, although some, such as Trinuma, survived. The Order managed to contact the Toa Nuva and the Toa Mahri, and began helping them with their resistance efforts. Noticing suspicious Rahkshi migrations to the Southern Islands, the Order sent a winged member to Tahu and Onua, and informed them of the situation. Tahu ordered the winged member to find other help for them, and send the reinforcements to the Southern Islands. After Teridax was killed, Order agents began to exit the Matoran Universe onto the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Several agents went to retrieve Tren Krom, however they discovered that he had disappeared from his island. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, the Order of Mata Nui revealed their existence after Mata Nui died. They then assisted in evacuating many of the Matoran Universe's beings to the Isle of Mata Nui. They also helped Toa Takanuva force the Makuta back underground when they attempted to make their way to the surface world. Soon after, the Order's leader, Helryx, became a member of Turaga Takanuva's ruling council. Infrastructure The Order was entirely devoted to secrecy, hiding their presence from the entire universe. They served the will of Mata Nui, acting in his interests. Due to their secrecy, they have no need to consider the morals of other beings in their quest to carry out the will of the Great Spirit, and as such can act without impunity. Because they carry sensitive information, all members are trained to have their minds shielded against telepathy and mental attack. However, they are still vulnerable to tricks such as illusions. Most members carry weapons made from ProtoSteel, and some of their equipment is provided by Artakha. It was initially decreed that no Toa or Matoran, save Helryx herself, who set the rule, could join the Order. However, in the wartime, this rule was bent to allow Krakua and Mazeka to become full members, and was completely ignored by Capko and Sector 10. Depending on the role members will have, they can receive a power upgrade through experiments when they join the Order. Axonn and Brutaka chose to get additional powers, while Hydraxon and Botar did not. The experiments have been known to go wrong, however, such as when the experiment Jerbraz took part in rendered him permanently invisible. Known Actions *Awoke the newly created Toa Mata, and informed them about their quest. *Assigned Hydraxon to train the Toa Mata. *Sent the Toa Mata to Karda Nui to assist the Av-Matoran in colonizing it, and to enter the Codrex to await the time they were needed. *Made Hydraxon the jailer of [[The Pit|"The Pit"]], and Maxilos robots as the guards. *Sent Axonn and Brutaka to guard the Mask of Life. *Took various Av-Matoran from their homeland and scattered them across the Matoran Universe. *Had Botar take all those who were judged irredeemable to ''"The Pit". This action ceased briefly due to the death of Botar, but the Order has found a suitable replacement for him in Tu'ul. *Experimented on Ehlek's species, hoping to create beings who could combat Makuta. The experiments were unsuccessful. The Order did this in secrecy, and their targets never learned of the identities of their benefactors. *Had Tobduk track down and kill all who knew the location of Artakha, including the Makuta who was stationed there. *Recruited [[Ancient|''"Ancient"]] and used him as a spy amongst the Dark Hunters. *Held Toa Tuyet captive in a pocket dimension to gather information of the Nui Stone from her so they could replicate it, and planted evidence that supported she was still in ''"The Pit". *Planted evidence around Metru Nui that supported Mata Nui's deception after he had changed the stars to fool Teridax. *Sent Jerbraz to the Tren Krom Peninsula to hire the Ko-Matoran Mazeka. *Sent Mazeka to find and protect the Matoran Krakua. *Turned Krakua into a Toa so he could act as a liaison between them and Toa. *Asked Krakua to seek out Lesovikk and inform him that Karzahni was going to "The Pit" and that Botar would come to take the tyrant Maker away if he was defeated. *Used the Staff of Artakha to heal the damages done by the Great Cataclysm. *Placed Karzahni under heavy guard on Daxia while hoping to obtain useful information. *Captured the Piraka and held them for interrogation. *Freed Vezon from the Zyglak to take part of a team made of Brutaka, Spiriah, Roodaka, Lariska, Takadox, and Carapar and then sent them on a mission to find Miserix, the former hierarch of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Sent Botar and Trinuma with a cache of weapons to equip Brutaka's team. *Armed Takanuva with information about Karda Nui, and had Brutaka try to send him to there. *Planted various agents around the universe to monitor and report events. *Imprisoned [[Dweller|''"Dweller"]]. War *Brought Axonn from Voya Nui to Daxia to prepare for the war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Sent a message to ''"Ancient" informing him to persuade "The Shadowed One" to join their cause or kill him. *Sent "The Shadowed One" to blockade or invade Xia to prevent the Vortixx from selling weapons to the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Sent Axonn and Brutaka to Zakaz to convince the Skakdi to assist in the war. *Sent Miserix in search of Teridax. *Sent Trinuma and Vezon to find Destral, the Brotherhood's base. *Prevented "The Shadowed One" from carrying out his plans to destroy Xia rather than capture it. *Sent Vezon on a suicide mission to discover the means used to teleport Destral. *Sent the Toa Hagah in search of Teridax, with Zaktan acting as a guide. *Sent the Skakdi to destroy the Rahkshi invasion force gathering in the Southern Islands. *Sent Axonn and Brutaka to destroy the place where Makuta are created. *Had Hydraxon release the four Barraki against the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Installed a device to trigger eruption on Artidax to destroy the Visorak horde. *Delivered the Heart of the Visorak to the Toa Mahri, who then brought it to Artidax. *Captured and destroyed the Brotherhood's sources of Energized Protodermis. *Attacked and destroyed the Destral Fortress. *Attacked and captured numerous Makuta-controlled islands. *Planted information on Stelt that they were turning the Great Furnace on Metru Nui into a virus works. *Transformed Metru Nui into a giant fortress, with high walls along the coasts and huge weapons on top of the walls and buildings. *Engaged a massive Brotherhood of Makuta force that attacked Metru Nui and defeated it with help from the Toa Nuva and Toa Mahri, a swarm of Bohrok, and the residents of the island city. *Assist in resistance efforts during Teridax's reign. *Informed Tahu and Onua of suspicious Rahkshi movements. *Evacuated the Matoran Universe onto Spherus Magna. Members Order members are usually solo and are scattered throughout the Matoran Universe. They do not typically include Matoran, Toa, or Turaga, as they have their own destinies to fulfill. Below is a list of those members who are known: *Helryx - The Toa of the First of Water who serves as leader of the Order. *Axonn - An Archai member once in charge of guarding the Kanohi Ignika. *Capko - A member unknown origins leading the sub-section known only as Sector 10. *Brutaka - Former Fironian guardian of the Ignika. Once a probationary member, but redeemed himself on a mission. *Jerbraz - An invisible Wesu member who provided information for the atlas. *Johmak - An ebon-armored female Atulai member who can shatter into crystals. *Krakua - A Toa of Sonics. Formerly a servant who acted as a liaison between the Order and Toa, Krakua was recruited as a full member due to the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Mazeka - A Ko-Matoran who acts as a spy. *Nextrax - A massive Shaloxx warrior who was dispatched to Ceronox Nui. *[[Reaper (Order of Mata Nui)|''"Reaper"]] - A cruel and sadistic member who takes on some of the most horrid assignments. *Reshef - A Kur-Matoran Chronicler for the Order. *Sephra - A Toa Noviris of Air member of the sub-section known as Sector 10. *Tobduk - A two-bio tall Orivis member who normally performs the more horrid assignments. *Trinuma - A two-bio tall Herenite warrior *Tu'ul - A Thelian who replaced Botar. Like his predecessor, he is responsible for taking beings to [[The Pit|"The Pit"]]. *A member who met a dying Tahtorak who revealed that the Tahtorak on Zakaz plan to wipe out the Skakdi. *Two unnamed members who planted an explosive device on Artidax. *An unspecified number of members who were patrolling the streets of Metru Nui and participated in its' defense when the Brotherhood of Makuta launched their final assault. *A member who guarded Tuyet in another dimension, until this member was convinced Tuyet was noble, and helped her escape. *A winged female member who informed Tahu and Onua of the Rahkshi's movements after Teridax's takeover. Former Members *[[Ancient|"Ancient"]] - A spy in the Dark Hunters native to the same island as [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]]; killed by ''"The Shadowed One". *Botar - A Thelian member who took defeated criminals to "The Pit"; crushed by Icarax. *Hakeahu - A member assigned to Terra Nui; swallowed by Shredder. *Hydraxon - The original Pit jailer; injured by an earthquake caused by the Great Cataclysm and killed by Takadox. *Makar - A Toa of Air who resigned from Sector 10 following the incident on Onurak Nui. *Motorax - A member dispatched to assess the threat of Makuta Rehkit; killed by Aso. *A member that was tortured into revealing the Order's existence and the Toa Metru's true collective destiny to the Karzahni; now deceased. *A member that was sent to Mata Nui in a Toa Canister, but was killed by Teridax. *An operative at Mahri Nui whom the Order lost contact with; now deceased. *An unspecified number of members who were killed for knowing the location of Artakha. *A four-armed agent who carried a multi-bladed axe. Killed by accelerated aging from Voporak's time field. Sevants These beings are not actual Order of Mata Nui members, but serve and work with them: *Åvolok-Kal - The Bohrok-Kal of Light whose team was dispatched to Kemet Nui. *Energy Hound - A species of canine Rahi that could track down any being by sensing its' energy. **Spinax - A mutated Energy Hound that used to belong to Hydraxon and later helped a Maxilos guard "The Pit". *Herdok-Kal - The Bohrok-Kal of Stasis whose team was dispatched to Kemet Nui. *Herdok Va-Kal - The Bohrok Va-Kal of Stasis whose team was dispatched to Kemet Nui. *Krånok-Kal - The Bohrok-Kal of Shadow whose team was dispatched to Kemet Nui. *Kratana - A breed of creatures that can cause their wearers to see visions of the past and future. *Mana Ko - Large crab-like Rahi that guard certain Brotherhood of Makuta locations. *Maxilos - A model of guardian robots stationed in "The Pit". *Tårvok-Kal - The Bohrok-Kal of Darkness whose team was dispatched to Kemet Nui. *Umbra - A Sutai created by the Great Beings to guard the Kanohi Ignika. *A number of servants on the Isle of Stelt, through which the Order leaked word that they were turning the Great Furnace on Metru Nui into a virus works. Former Servants *One Maxilos - Formerly possessed by Teridax, now destroyed. Quotes Appearances *''Guardians of the Marat'' *''Inferno'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Fog'' *''Early Sunsets'' *''Late Dawns'' *''Camouflaged Lovers'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Coming of the Neţeru'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår'' *''The Light in the Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Power Within'' *''The Strenght Unbound'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' See Also *Gallery:Order of Mata Nui Category:Matoran Universe Category:Factions Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Ballom Category:Cap'n K Category:Erebus Nuva Category:Makar Category:Tarth Category:Toa Ausar Category:Zahaku